


Madness In Our Love

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room Sex, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice), Yuri's a bit of a masochist in this so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri's been a constant tease during his 'Welcome to the Madness' performance, and Otabek just can't help but to pull the other into an unused dressing at the back of the building and have his way with him for the night.





	Madness In Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy you thirsty bitches.

Yuri barely had time to finish talking to Viktor and Yuuri after the performance, let alone register the fact that his hot-ass boyfriend was dragging him by the wrists toward the nearest dressing room available.

“You’re crazy, Yura. Absolutely insane. What part of ‘control yourself before you get on the ice with me’ did you not understand?” Otabek hissed, though he was oblivious to the lust that hid behind his voice. Yuri smirked at the sight of his tightened leather pants, the crotch area stretched just enough for him to see.

“All I did was grind myself on you. Big deal.”

“I don’t think you quite understand the situation, Yuri ~”

Turns out in the few short minutes they’d been conversing they’d already reached the dressing room at the end of the entire rink. Otabek outright snarled, letting his frustration overcome him as he twisted the door knob and failed to unlock. It was surprising, though. Usually there’d be the security guards planted around here to make sure no one went in to steal some of the skaters’ valuables, but Yuri prayed his thanks to whoever was the god of this world. 

Yuri heard another huff beside him, and turned to the brunet towering a few inches above him with his forehead barely touching his. He tried, and failed to keep the signature straight face when he saw the closest thing to a pout on his partner’s face.

“You need a bobby pin? All you had to do was ask, ya know,” the blond said with the devil’s look in his eyes. He held it in front of Otabek jokingly before it was snatched right out to his shock. 

The small jumble of metal against metal and satisfying click was heard seconds before Otabek grabbed whatever he could of Yuri and pulled him in, shutting the door tight and smashing his lips into the blond’s. The hurried motions of both their hands were blurred in Yuri’s vision, none of them bothering to look where they threw their clothes as they collided into each other harder and harder. Warm skin blazed Yuri’s pale comparison with each touch he took of Otabek’s body, while Yuri’s near ghostly-white skin sent pleasurable shivers through Otabek every time he pressed his body on him.

“Ota—be…you’re insatiable, y-you know that? Your stupid clothes and your stupid face and your stu—Fuck—Beka!”

He felt Otabek’s mouth kissing its way down his torso, massaging his lean but toned abs and mouthed them as well. He went further down and traced the blond fuzz leading down to ‘that place’.

“You’re growing up. I’m so proud of you,” he murmured into the soft hair.

“Stop being sappy and screw me already will you?”

“No.”

Being Yuri, ‘no’ wasn’t the answer he liked hearing. And if Otabek planned to take this teasing too far as he always did, Yuri was going to have to play just as dirty.

“No, huh?” he said carefully, snaking his leg around Otabek’s hip and taking him straight to the wall. “Then how exactly are you going to take care of your…situation, hmm?” 

All of a sudden he pushed Otabek’s hips toward his own and bucked up at the same time, earning a slight grimace and groan from his mouth. He kept at it, grinding and bucking up his hips again to see exactly how long the brunet would last. He hoped the game would end soon, though, since this damn boner of his was killing him with every press of his hips.

“Ah—keep d-doing that and you won’t be able to use your legs tomorrow. I—s-shit—I’m going to make you beg on your knees for me to make you come, and then I’m going to fuck you raw and dry until you’re sobbing in pleasure,” Otabek grinded out, making his accent and voice thicker to get Yuri’s attention. “You’re going to come all over my hands, my hands only. You’re—fuck!”

"I bet—oh my god, Beka—that you're only going to last a few minutes with me. What do you think?" he teased again. 

Otabek grinded out when he spoke, making his accent and voice thicker to get Yuri’s attention. “You’re going to come all over my hands, my hands only. You’re—fuck!”

Yuri had put his mouth directly onto his partner's pulse point and sucked, biting and nipping at the spot until the spot of purple appeared subtly. Satisfied, he slid his fingers down into Otabek's boxers, fighting his inner concience to keep from laughing at the bear-printed yellow boxers he sported. He noticed though, and used this exact moment to turn themselves around and take it to the floor. Bitter cold seeped into Yuri's skin as he registered the wooden floor he'd been pinned to. The feeling however was accompanied by unending horniness and suffocating lust the both of them suffered.

"That was very nice of you, Yura. But don't think you're that sleek for getting away with those tricks of yours. Now look what you've gotten yourself into," the Kazhak drawed out, keeping his syllables thick with an accent Yuri could listen to all day. Wavy wisps of brown hair fell limp over his forehead, shining with sweat from the heat circulating in the dressing room. He slid his own boxers down, but didn't bother to take off Yuri's on purpose, to the blond's annoyance.

"Get—get them off...please..." he begged silently.

"Oh? But you know how the rules go. Bad boys always get their punishments, and you're one of them, Yuri. Now, how long do you think you'll last under my mouth while your boxers are still on? You think I can mouth you until you come hands-free?"

This man was hellbent on ruining him tonight.

He started before Yuri could protest, ducking just below his vision to get to his crotch and lower his lips a centimeter above the fabric. His stupid, sensual, perfectly pink lips that could make a mess out of Yuri before he even touched them. The way one of his eyebrows would make a striking arch when he made his first moan and got to work to make him emit more of those sounds because he got drunk on them. Otabek experimented first by sucking lightly where the tip was, and when Yuri tried everything to pull himself together but ended up twitching slightly, he turned into a mad man. His hands weren't even out yet as they were grounding his knees down to the floor, but god he wanted Otabek to let him ride his dick already. He wanted to feel Otabek hold him down while he shot his hips up and pounded into him over and over again until he screamed Otabek's name along with cries of mercy.

But no, he would turn Yuri into a twitching, teary, begging slut of a mess first.

"Yuri, there are not enough words in my language to tell you how beautiful you look right now. Moan for me."

"N-no."

His tongue, his gods damn tongue licked a stripe up Yuri's length through the boxers slick from Yuri's pre-cum. A string of saliva connected him, the sight making the blond want to yell at Otabek to let him release already. 

Another lick, and this time he put his whole mouth on his length, hollowing out his mouth to suck harder. He tried, he really did try to keep his sounds in. He failed to control his thoughts however, and common sense was soon overthrown by a harsh wave of torturous pleasure.

"Be—ka. Beka, please, please d-damn it! How—please—how long do you plan to keep on doing this?" he gave up some of his dignity by saying it, the only response being Otabek's hands pinning him down harder to the floor. Speaking of the floor, the intensity had already started to build up, the sweat increasing on his back and making him more uncomfortable and desperate.

Out of nowhere, he felt the rush of cold air breeze by him for a second, and registered it as the motion of Otabek's hands yanking down his boxers and flinging them into oblivion.

And as he recalled, everything could go fuck themselves as the brunet went down on him, taking him in whole and sucked the literal life out of him.

"Ah!—no—shit..shit, Beka!" Yuri nearly yelled, a silent prayer for Otabek to take more of him, to which he did despite his full mouth. "Fuck...me already, will ya?"

"I said, beg for it," Otabek groaned out, slapping the pale skin of his ass. The stinging burn brought more pleasure to his system, burning him on the inside out and making him crave more of the pain. Tears were brimming at the corners of Yuri's eyes, smudging a bit of the eyeshadow Otabek had put on for him earlier.

The signs of release were coming, and knowing how good Otabek was at manipulating Yuri's release he held in his voice and tried his best to look him in the eye. It seemed to work for a minute, since his partner was still blowing him.

Well to Yuri's utter disappointment and complete shock, he pulled back immediately, kneeling back and pulling Yuri's hands up along with him into his lap.

"You idi—"

Another slap, this time with a little anger sprinkled in to signal that Otabek didn't plan to go easy on him tonight. The bright red had already begun show on both of his hips, a broad handprint showing off his current status with the brunet.

"You're at my mercy tonight, Yura. Disobey me one more time and your hands won't be the only thing tied up tonight," Otabek growled. He noticed Yuri's heavy breathing and blooming skin, however, and decided it best to reassure him before taking him completely.

"Hey, you're okay with this right? Don't forget the code, alright, Yura?" he brought both of hands up to Yuri's cheeks, brushing his thumb to smooth back the hairs of his eyebrows and trying his best to get his lover to relax and enjoy this moment. "I wouldn't hurt you, not ever in all the lifetimes I'll be reincarnated into."

The small encouragement had gotten Yuri to calm down slowly, his wrists tensing and loosening rapidly and finally relaxing completely into Otabek's arms. 

"I'm fine, Beka. Don't treat me like a virgin, jesus. We've had sex in the past a thousand times already—how many times do I have to say it? Of course I give you my conse—ah!"

He felt the sensation of Otabek's coarse fingers brushing against his entrance, then pierced his hole past the loose ring of muscle. Luckily he'd thought carefully to use Yuri's pre-cum as the lubricant, since going in dry was the last thing the both of them would want to experience. Three of his fingers shifted in him, scissoring him apart cautiously then pulling out slowly only to thrust back in again. The burn lasted a matter of seconds, blossoming into a subtle rise of ecstasy in Yuri. 

Otabek kept thrusting his fingers in and out, focusing on missing Yuri's prostate by just a little to drive him to the tip of the edge. Yuri kept pouncing up and down, hoping to get some sort of relief from this hell but to little success due to the iron grip the Kazhak had on him. Fire burned its way through his thighs as he kept moving, frustrated by the second that he was still getting teased like this.

"It's not enough for you, is it?" Otabek talked out of nowhere. He slowed his pace down a notch, but kept moving to keep Yuri sated.

"What—"

"Hah. I told you, Yura. I wasn't planning to go easy on you, tonight," he said again, arm outstretched toward the pants he'd flung onto the ground and reached his hand into one of the pockets to reveal a purple cock ring. 

He placed a quick peck on Yuri's nose and gently placed the ring onto the tip of his cock, checking to make sure it was firm then gave the blond a predator's grin.

"I am going to fuck you like this, and I will decide whether you get to cum or not, not you. You're going to sit on me and ride my dripping fat cock like the little cumslut you are until I tell you that you can stop, got it?"

He hastly nodded, already feeling the tension the cock ring was giving him.

The brunet came closer to his face again, brushing aside a lock of hair to whisper something—god knows what he'd planned now.

"And I'm going to pound into you however hard I want it—you're going to take every. single. ounce. of what I give you."

The frightening chill those words had made the hairs on his neck perk up, shivers spreading down to the tips of his toes at oddly satisfying controlling demeanor Otabek had right now. 

The taller of them wrapped a hand around the small of Yuri's back and pulled closer, and he saw out of the corner of his eye another hand reaching down to grab his cock firmly and position it. His tip brushed at Yuri's already wet, puckered hold, aching from Otabek's fingers and constant teasing. It was hard—Otabek was hard for the sweaty, ruined mess of a blond in front of him, the anticipation of what was going to happen exciting the both of them.

"You ready, Yura?" Otabek asked.

"Please," Yuri choked out needily.

"Good...kitty," he purred using his pet name for Yuri that he so craved to hear.

"Wait! I—"

One of the blond's hands reached around his back to tug at the purposely torn fabric of his costume, ripping a good sized chunk and turned around to wave it into Otabek's questioning face.

"Would it be okay with you if I...blindedfolded myself? I just want this experience to be not so...drab, since we're fucking in a dressing room and all—"

The cool wetness that was Otabek's lips kissed him once again, taking the piece of fabric away from him and placed it around Yuri's head for him.

"Anything for you after all," he said chuckling, the last of Yuri's able vision turning black as he finally tied the knot of the blindfold.

—X—

His cock was dripping, throbbing red at the merciless, cruel thrusts Otabek gave him. His wrists were already lightly bruised from the hands that were holding him in place to keep him from falling backwards. Yuri's legs remained on either side of the brunet, the sweat cascading down both of their faces.

"Why don't—fuck more, Beka!—why don't you wreck me, Beka? Use me," he spat out, a string of saliva shining at the corner of his chin, his feverish skin accompanying the desperate lust in his blue eyes. 

Otabek kept holding Yuri down harder each time he got Yuri to beg while he pistoned his hips upwards into him, earning silent screams that echoed across the empty space around them. Of course he wanted to wreck him—find a nearby mattress or at least a softer place for Yuri to lie across as he fucked him into his sobbing partner endlessly. He wanted to get even more intoxicated from the blond, make it known to the world that Yuri was his and the other way around.

He thrusted even harder, yanking the other man down so he could feel exactly what Otabek wanted him to feel—him.

"Why don't I wreck you?—I didn't know you could talk dirty like that, Yura—do you want more of my cock in you? You asked for it, kitty~"

Grabbing both of his lover's shoulders Otabek shoved him—not too hard as so he wouldn't get anymore bruises on him—onto the damp wooden floor and fucked him that way, pushing on of his legs out the other way so he could have access to his hole more easily. The angle earned him more moans, his core all of a sudden lighting on fire that nearly destroyed him.

The brunet slowly put a hand on the blond's mouth however, silencing him and putting a blanket on his screams, wanting him to feel only his cock driving into him into his sweet spot repeatedly. 

He was a sadist in some ways, Otabek guessed. But Yuri seemed to love it.

"Mmphf! Pleh Beka—fuh—pleh..." he yelled against the calloused hand that muffled him. Along with the blindfold, his sense were heightened to the max, euphoria shooting through him like a bolt of lightening striking him suddenly.

His released was undeniable, quickly unraveling like a loose ribbon and coming undone altogether. The cock ring was stopping his release it seemed every time he felt like coming, but Yuri wanted Otabek now, wanted every essence of him to just collide with Yuri all at once. The blond's head was slowly becoming a blank canvas, unable to string together coherent thoughts to form a sentence. He could tell that Otabek was close to release too, and pushed back against his rolling hips that drove into him.

He too, wanted to turn Otabek into a pile of ruins. As quickly as he could he yanked his hand out of the brunet's grip to pull down the hand muffling his own mouth.

"How much do you love my ass, Beka? Do you love driving your cock into me all the way—or would you rather I ride the fuck out of you until you can't speak anymore? Hm?"

Yuri's words came out as groans though, unable to hide the trace of his need to come to Otabek's amusement. The other man pulled him up in seconds, and with the last of his strength he pistoned his hips all the way to the hilt into the blond as hard as he could. Crystallic-like tears streamed down his face from the insane amount of pleasure beholding him—torturing him.

Otabek lasted only a little longer, trying his best to hold himself in before releasing into his lover and took off the cock ring holding Yuri back so he could hear his sounds. Yuri came undone, spurting himself over the floor and heard his voice crack as he gasped. He attempted to lift himself up to support himself as Otabek thrusted his cock into him a few more times, the sensitivity causing him to collapse in defeat.

"Beka...I'm not going to be able to walk for months!" he suddenly scolded Otabek, who was grinning ever so slightly at him. "You're—I don't even know now. All I know is that—"

"That you enjoy me banging you in an empty dressing room?" the other interrupted, smirking until he felt bruised knuckles slap him on the shoulder.

"That may or may not be true, you know," Yuri blushed.

"Hah. You know, Mila and the rest of the team are going to have a fun time teasing us tomorrow."

"Don't get me started, Beka—please, give me and my hips a rest for now."

The two of them chuckled lightly anyway, giving each other a hand to clean up the mess they'd now made in their borrowed dressing room.


End file.
